


I Love You, Shoko-chan!

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex, Smut, self anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: The first thing he saw was the almost evil smile on his face, and then the rest.The silver eyeshadow, the red lipstick, the choker and then the dress; the cute, short, striped dress, now worn over gorgeous bare skin.“Surprise!”





	I Love You, Shoko-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> 22nd of November 1994 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEIJI TANAKA!  
> And obviously, what best way to celebrate a birthday...  
> if not with some good ole smut? ;) <3

A wet, repetitive noise was filling the bedroom of the small apartment.  
Keiji was laying on his bed, splayed over a couple of pillows, while his hand was holding on his phone for his dear life.  
Beads of sweat adorned his forehead and collarbones, as his other hand was moving swiftly on his cock.  
He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so horny while at home, all alone.  
The bold expression of the boy in the picture on his phone was enough to drive him crazy.  
Ah, those damned Japanese ice shows and their crazy, stupid traditions!  
Shoma had his hair tied in two pink ribbons and little hearts drawn on his cheekbones; a lovely striped dress had been quickly worn over training clothes.  
The Ice was fond of having dance and jump challenges between both men and ladies, but they always ended up with one of the boys dressing up as girl, somehow.  
As he was staring at his boyfriend, skirt flying up in the air, Keiji was startled by the buzzing of his phone, and a different picture of Shoma appearing on his screen.  
It scared him so much, he almost dropped it, saving it just in time to catch a breath and answer it.  
“Hey”  
“Hi… am I disturbing you?”  
Keiji looked at himself, laying naked on the mattress, his cock still twitching for a release.  
“N-no, of course. Are you ok?”  
Shoma nodded over the phone, before going silent again.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m just at home. And you? Still at the hotel?”  
Shoma nodded again, not knowing how to continue that conversation.  
So they stayed silent, as Keiji kept touching himself to the sound of his boyfriend’s breath.  
“Keiji…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I miss you…”  
Those words surprised him.  
“I miss you too… really…”  
“Keiji…”  
His hand was moving faster to that heavenly sound, to that sweet voice calling his name.  
“Are you jerking off?”  
Oh, the cold shower of reality…  
He immediately stopped and coughed, pretending that he wasn’t doing anything wrong.  
“Did you see the videos already?” Shoma asked, his voice was just a whisper.  
“I-I did”  
“Were you doing it because of them?”  
Keiji only took a deep breath, but for Shoma it was an answer good enough.  
“Can I call you on Skype? I want to see you…”  
“Of course Sho, let- let me get my laptop!”  
He put his underwear back on and stood up, walking towards his desk.  
“So… shall we hang up the call?” he asked, while already typing his password on his computer.  
“Y-yeah… see you soon”  
A quiet click indicated him that the call was over.  
He put down his phone and took a hold of the mouse as he went searching for the program he needed.  
He wrote down his e-mail address, his password and waited; waited for Shoma’s name to show up on the list of friends online in that moment.  
He placed his head on his arms, crossed over the edge of the desk, and stared at his crotch.  
His cock was slowly going soft in the wait.  
Maybe, if he was cautious, he could have kept touching himself while staring at the most beautiful face in the world…  
The loud sound of an incoming call made him temporarily forget the idea.  
He wanted to see Shoma, he needed it, he had missed him so much.  
“Good evening, Keiji-kun!”  
He was greeted by a cheerful voice, so different from the one he had heard on the phone, just a few minutes before.  
“S-Shoma? Is that you?”  
All he could see was an empty bed on the corner of a room, on which the laptop had been left.  
The voice came from outside the shot.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Ready? What-?”  
The first thing he saw was the almost evil smile on his face, and then the rest.  
The silver eyeshadow, the red lipstick, the choker and then the dress; the cute, short, striped dress, now worn over gorgeous bare skin.  
“Surprise!”  
His hand immediately reached for his underwear, freeing his erection from the fabric’s constraint.  
There was no way he could stay calm in front of such a vision.  
“Do you like it?” Shoma asked, now with a bit of worry in his voice.  
Keiji nodded at the same speed his hand was now moving again on his cock.  
“Keiji…”  
“Yes??”  
Shoma grinned at the handsome face on his screen.  
“Are you jerking off again?”  
Keiji didn’t reply, he just giggled, he looked away and kept pleasuring himself silently.  
“Do I really have that effect on you?” Shoma asked curiously, only to get another nod from his boyfriend.  
They remained in silence, till Keiji heard Shoma breathing heavily and looked again at the screen.  
“Shoma?”  
“Keiji… can I look at you?”  
The older contemplated his possible actions for a moment, before getting up from the chair.  
He saw Shoma lick his lips at the appearance of his cock in front of his eyes; so close yet so far.  
Keiji was moving his hand slowly, showing off his manliness, while doing his best to keep an eye on his lover.  
Shoma’s hand was moving as well, lower and lower, disappearing between his thick thighs.  
“I miss you… I want you so badly…” he moaned.  
He got up and turned around, lifting the dress to show off his round buttcheeks.  
Keiji’s mind was filled with dirty things to say, as his hips thrusted faster inside his clenched fist.  
“Get on all four, show me what you got, baby”  
Shoma happily obliged, his knees spread wide as his face looked behind himself, making sure he was giving Keiji the best view.  
“Get the lube and pour it on yourself”  
Keiji liked that sense of power.  
He wasn’t any better than Shoma, while skating, but when they were alone, in their shared bedrooms… he was the one giving orders.  
He saw him reach for the pillow, where he had evidently placed the bottle.  
He waited for him to open it and disperse its content all over that ass he was so languidly staring at.  
“Now pour it on your fingers as well”  
If he couldn’t fuck him directly, then he would have fucked him by proxy.  
He would have let Shoma’s fingers do his cock’s work.  
When he could see that everything was well covered in lube, he stopped moving his own hand.  
“If I were there, what would you tell me?”  
Shoma turned again to face the webcam, and quietly said “I’d ask you to fuck me…”  
“What? I can’t hear you”  
He would have needed to beg properly, for Keiji to be satisfied with his answer.  
“Please fuck me…”  
Keiji’s face wasn’t in the shot, but Shoma’s skin crawled, for he could imagine his peculiar icy expression on him.  
“Keiji-kun, please… fuck me…”  
Keiji closed his fist and placed it on its tip, mimicking the act of entering his lover’s asshole.  
Shoma, as well, placed his two fingers right outside the ring of muscles and pushed them slowly inside.  
It wasn’t the same, but it was what they had…  
Moans started filling their rooms as they started teasing more, grinding more, touching more.  
Shoma withdrew his fingers almost immediately, only to add a third one.  
Keiji lost his mind pretty soon, moving his hips frantically, thinking about those feelings he loved the most to feel.  
His hands smacking on Shoma’s ass, for example, or choking him with ties or whatever…  
They kept repeating each other’s names every time the climax was too close, slowing down, torturing themselves to make it last as long as it was possible.  
Shoma had lost all strength on his arms, so he placed his shoulders on the bed; his face still fixated on the screen, as his hand was moving in and out, neglecting his cock in pursue of a deeper pleasure.  
Keiji was forcefully gripping at the table with one hand, as his thighs clashed against it; his orgasm was fast approaching.  
It took him little more time to reach it, his cock spurting out sticky, white sperm all over the screen.  
Ironically, it formed a splendid picture, virtually spread all over Shoma’s buttcheeks…  
He felt his legs give out and he fell on his chair; he grabbed a tissue box nearby to clean the mess he had made.  
But before he could do anything, he heard moans, a loud whine and then just heavy breathing.  
Shoma had pushed his fingers so deep inside, looking for that satisfaction only his boyfriend had ever given him, and had reached it.  
Grazing his prostate with each movement, he felt tears in his eyes as his built up release freed itself.  
Keiji saw him come all over the bedsheets, before laying on a side, looking for his lover’s approval.  
“Wow…” was all Keiji mustered up.  
The only reply he got was a sweet and satisfied smile on the other side of the screen.  
They looked at each other lovingly.  
Shoma went to sit on the side of the bed, showing off his legs under the dress, while taking off the ribbons.  
“Did you like me as Shoko-chan?” he asked, trying to be playful, but sounding very tired.  
“You’re very cute…”  
He ruffled his hair to fix them, and then looked at what he was wearing.  
“I thought you would like me more, like this…” he tentatively said.  
“Shoma…”  
The younger boy looked at the screen.  
“You know I love you because you’re yourself…”  
They both smiled, happily.  
“I can’t wait to see you again”  
“Soon, Shoma. We’ll see each other very soon…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Keiji Tanaka with every fiber of my heart <3  
> And I wanna share this wonderful ship as much as possible, cause THIS is a real OTP!  
> ANYWAY, if you want some more stuff, go check my [Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) for anything you might like  
> And PLEASE don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell with/at me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/)!


End file.
